Vegeta
Vegeta (ベジータ, Bejīta), or Prince Vegeta is the prince of the fallen Saiyan race and arch-rival to Goku. He is the husband of Bulma, the father of Trunks and Bulla, the estranged brother of Tarble, and the great-great grandfather of Vegeta Jr.. Aside from Goku and Gohan, and he is easily one of the most prominent characters in the series, receiving more character development after being introduced than a number of other characters. He joins the Z Fighters while battling along side them on Namek, and returns to Earth with them as well, where he remains for the rest of his life. In the Anime Vegeta is haughty, arrogant, and filled with hatred and bitterness as a result of the destruction of his home planet and his race's abusive treatment at the hands of Frieza. His royal status seems to have caused him to develop an inflated sense of superiority, and he holds himself above most people. He is very proud of his Saiyan heritage and believes that his race is the most powerful in the universe. Ever since he was a child, he has shown to be a ruthless killer who shows no mercy, just like most Saiyans. During the Namek Saga, he did begin to exhibit changes; rather than killing Krillin or Gohan like he promised in the previous saga, he instead forms an alliance with them. Having been born into the upper class of Saiyans, Vegeta was constantly fixated on becoming a Super Saiyan, the most powerful warrior in the universe. But because Goku became a Super Saiyan first instead of him, he became very angry and became Goku's arch rival. In DBZ Abridged Vegeta is portrayed with a similar personality as in the anime, but his short-tempered rage is exaggerated as a result from his childish, annoying partner. After Learning of the Dragon Balls, and deciding he will wish for immortality, Vegeta sets out to Earth along with Nappa in a eventful year long journey, with a few uneventful stops, most notably stopping in Planet Arlia and being imprisoned and becoming a prison bitch according to Nappa. They then Break out of prison and kill everyone in the Palace and then blow up the planet and continue on their merry way. Many months later (approximately) they arrive at Earth. Vegeta mainly sits back and watches Nappa do all the work (like kill most of the Z Fighters), but he is forced to step in when Goku defeats Nappa. However before he can fight, Goku tells him that since Nappa Killed Piccolo the dragon balls are now useless which in turn made their efforts completely worthless. Vegeta then kills Nappa and has a moment of happiness. Vegeta then battles Goku in a wasteland, but loses his temper again when he realizes that not only is Goku an even match for him, but is just as naive and annoying as his old partner. He tries to kill Goku under his Oozaru form, but loses his tail via Yajirobe's intervention, and is forced to admit defeat after being crushed under Gohan after stopping his own Oozaru transformation. Goku allows him to leave alive if he admits he's sorry(he said Yes i'm very sorry sorry that you're all alive hah ha haa haa ouch), which he dishonestly does, mostly to avoid being stabbed by a vengeful Krillin. Upon reflecting his failed mission as he left, he admits it couldn't get worse...until he realizes Nappa is now haunting him. Upon arriving at a Frieza station, Vegeta is rejuvenated and plans to head for Namek, but is furious to learn that Frieza had overheard the transmissions from Nappa's scouter and had gone ahead of him. Thanks to the enormous power boost he gained from surviving near-death, Vegeta begins a killing spree of Frieza's men, starting with Cui, then Dodoria, followed by Zarbon, and finishing with dispatching all 5 members of the Ginyu Force, much to Goku's horror and annoyance. He also manages to get his hands on six Dragon Balls, and was stealing the seventh from Krillin and Bulma after killing Zarbon before he discovered that: Gohan had made off with one he had hidden in a lake. The resulting scream of inexpressible rage could be heard from miles across the planet, in space at Goku's position during that time, in Heaven, and even in the future. Running Gags A few running gags include: Vegeta referring (or having his victims refer) to a manual about the traits of Saiyans- particularly the section that details their increasing power levels after near-death Being haunted and tormented by Ghost Nappa- to the point of screaming at him when no one else can see him Screaming- In general when his annoyance peaks at the stupidity of those around him. Quotes *(To Nappa) "God damn it, Nappa!" *(To Goku, Gohan and Krillen) Vegeta: "He's finally gone! I'm so happy, I might not even slaughter you all!" ''Krillen:"Really?" Vegeta: ''"Oh no, you're all thoroughly screwed!" *''"Kaio-what?- GAH!!!!"'' *''"Times what?- AAAAAAAHHHH!!"'' *(After receiving a Solar Flare into the eyes)'' "Ahhhh, my eyes! It's like walking in on Frieza in the shower! ... Wait a minute, Freiza's always naked... AAAAAHHHH!!!"'' *(During a conversation with Cui) Cui: "I could've gotten here sooner, but I stopped off on my way, to plough YOUR MOTHER!" ''Vegeta: "My mother is dead!"'' *''(When Vegeta's hand is in Zarbon) "I'm going to blow my load all over your insides. No homo."'' *Goku- "... Kaio-Ken." Vegeta- "... Nooo..." Goku- "Times..." Vegeta- "No, no, no..." Goku- "FOUR!!!!!!" Vegeta- "No, no, no, no, no, no no nono- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" (Small cut to Master Roshi's house) ("Meanwhile, back at the PLOT...") "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *Vegeta: "Looks like someone has som required reading to do" Jeic: "Al right lets have a look here... Blablabla... Sains get stronger after near death. Well, im screwed arnt I?" Vegeta:"Right in the down under" *Vegeta: "...I have to pee!!!" ''Vegeta Gallery'' Official Saiyan handbook.png|Vegeta's official Saiyan handbook. Epic Foreshadowing.png|Vegeta's Epic foreshadowing. Vegeta Rockin it out..png|Vegeta playing a guitar. Vegeta in prison..png|Vegeta in prison. Category:Characters